Human Limitations
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Just how far can you go before you forget who you are?


Story Title: Human Limitations

Summary: Just how far can you go before you forget who you are?

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of CardCaptor Sakura. The idea for CCS is CLAMP's. This particular story idea however is mine...

Warning: Darkness is abound in this fanfic...This story is rated M for a very good reason...I am not responsible for mis-interpretations, etc. As long as you acknowledge that: Enjoy! Lemon in here! LEMON

* * *

Tomoeda. Nice looking town, a district off of Tokyo. Dark skies circled slowly around a massive mansion-type building, soft patters of rain on the windows, yet the mansion is warm...Cold outside and hot inside.

As one would go through the mansion you would find no lights on. Everything inside hid either something that could or would kill you, you just had to be careful...VERY careful. Mist surrounds not just outside, but inside the massive building. Having over 12 bedrooms to one-self would be...Well, a lot normally.

This mansion was tucked away, hidden in the main forest that surrounded Tomoeda's library. It wasn't tall per-say, it was just...Big. Going to the main room, there are soft embers in the fireplace. Gentle embers that crackled every so often to show that they themselves were not dead.

This...This is home. To one a particular girl...Some would call her the Lady of the Night...But most others would still call her a girl...

Sakura Kinomoto sat back in her dark green armchair covered in a black-looking silk cover, overlooking a grand old fireplace. The kind you would find in old character buildings (like this one) from times long gone yet not forgotten. Emerald eyes flickered between ember to flame as the warmth of the fireplace kept her heart alight.

Her arms rested on either side of the chair. Sun kissed skin...With a secret ingredient underneath, inside her blood stream, the secret ingredient which is rare to be given...Magic. Sometimes its inherited, but a lot of the time it is given...For specific reasons...Or as a last resort.

She breathes in slowly feeling each and every part of the magically enhanced air around her. Her eyes dart to the clock on the mantelpiece which currently reads 01:32 in the morning. Breathing out she glances to a corner of the room where a book sat. One could say that, that particular book sent her into this World. Although it was her own damned fault for picking it up...Due to hearing Keroberous' snoring. 'Fucking asshole...' Sakura thought to herself quietly. All the young sorceress wanted before she picked up the book was an ordinary life...But that had changed when the hidden world of Magic became known to her.

Her magical power underpinned anything and everything that Sakura knew or would come to know through use of the book: The Sakura Card Book. Originally called the "Clow Card" book, she had, had to change it in order to use its vast powers. Including some powers which were initially hidden from her.

She sighed to herself as she turns her gaze back to the embers in front of her. "Its only a matter of time mistress..." Sakura's eyes slowly turn to the book again. "What is?" The Sakura Card book glows lightly but then stops upon Sakura clicking her fingers.

"Enough" Sakura slowly rose to her feet. Her former auburn haired head now looks more charcoal black then pure brown as it had before. "I've been thinking...I'd like to control all of the powers contained in my book..." Sakura whispers moreso to the book then to herself. "You can't control ALL of us! Much less control our powers! You would die!"

Sakura giggles which, if you were around to hear it, you would be shivering in fear...Seeing as how twisted it sounded, compared to what her giggle sounded like before she got into this world, it sounded nothing like it...Nothing in the slightest. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves guys" She begins as she cast her eyes to the clothes she had been wearing earlier. "I'll decide what happens, after all, you answer to me now...You have him to be thankful for this right?"

It was now starting to form in both the Card's, and the floating Sun Guardian's head: Sakura was slipping. Slipping into the world which Clow had managed to stay out of...Barely. Kero growls. "Sakura! No!" He pulls back his right hand and throws a fireball at her, which when connected, sends the card mistress to the floor.

Blood begins to foam in Sakura's mouth, making the girl of only 20 shake, yet she didn't move in a panicked fashion. She simply stood up slowly. "Which reminds me...Kero..." She calls from where she is stood. "Kero..." Sakura calls again, turning to the soft-looking plushie floating object nearby, look straight at her. "Your time is up...Come here" Kero shakes his head. "I won't do any such thing! " Sakura giggles again. "Alrighty then...You know, I am your master right?" Kero slowly shook his head. "No...We're friends..."

"Then, in that case...Please come over here" Kero blinks his eyes in anger. "I would rather die!" Sakura giggles which made him un-sure of himself. "Consider that done" Before Kero could think or move, Sakura had crossed to the other side of the room, grabbing a hold of his tail at first. "Firstly..." She opened her mouth which made the Sun guardian cringe. "No!" He begins to glow, trying to create a shield over himself...Yet it was far to late...

The deck glows as it sends Mirror to try to stop Sakura, not using Sakura's form though. Mirror appears in her own form, yet as she appears from the book...There was nothing the card could do. Just as she opens her eyes she saw Kero...On the floor. Covered in blood. "Oh!" Mirror froze on the spot. "Mirror, I didn't see you there" Mirror looks up at Sakura who looked like...Someone from a nightmare book...One of Clow Reed's own nightmare books. Around Sakura's face was blood, yet all over her body...Nothing covered it...At all.

"Umm...This is unacceptable!" Mirror shouts much to Sakura's smile which agitated her more. "Stop smiling!" Sakura races over to Mirror, grabbing ahold of the card's throat and rammed her against the wall. The Deck went completely silent. "I told Kero to obey me. Will you defy me as well?" Mirror nodded her head. "Defiance I see...You are the card with the connection to the deck right?"

"How did yo-" Before Mirror could say anything, Sakura had slammed her lips onto her own. Sending Mirror's defiance level's down at a rapid pace. The scent of her master, mixed with the blood that Mirror tasted through Sakura's lips...It was almost...Too much, "Uhm..." Mirror half whispers/half groans as Sakura pulls away from her. "Absolute power corrupts Mirror..." Mirror and the deck finally realised their problem: Sakura was accepting the full power of the darker side of magic. Commonly known as: Black Magic. It had twisted Sakura...In more terms then most.

The only hope that the deck had, was that it had sent Hope far away from the mansion. Thankfully they had managed it before Sakura could take full control...But it was only a matter of time before that she did.

Mirror froze when she felt Sakura's hand trail down her waist-line. "Wh...What are you doing...Mis-" Mirror tensed up as Sakura began to work some of her more..."Human" magic on her. Slowly, Sakura traced her fingers up and down Mirror's legs, to which she initially sighed several times. Then when she sighed even deeper, arching her back forwards Sakura smiled. 'Perfect, soon enough...You'll be my slave Mirror...As will the rest of the deck...' She thought with glee as she slowly kissed Mirror on the lips with her own. The defiance...The secrets of the deck...The resistance that Mirror had built up as a "just in case" scenario...It was all disappearing...At a rapid pace.

Soon Sakura would have the deck at its knees and she would have Mirror as her own personal...Well...Slave Card? Now THAT was an idea!  
Mirror began to tremble as Sakura's fingers were getting more and more quicker. Each and every movement Sakura did, earned more moans from Mirror sending the Sakura card into heights of pleasure. "Now then..." Sakura whispered into Mirror's right ear, her own panting noises sending Mirror even further towards the edge. "If you pledge yourself to me...I will show you pleasure heaven...Well?" Mirror was so far gone, so far intoxicated that she sub-consciously nodded her head. Thereby sealing the book's fate with her own.

Sakura smirked as she pressed her body to Mirror's. "N-now the final part" She slowly pushed her two right fingers into Mirror's warm delicate area. Both her right index and right middle finger was now...It almost felt like swimming but for fingers rather then a whole body. 'Very, very warm...Just like you Mirror...Warmest...Place on you...' Mirror began to gasp for air, even her long drilled in psychological feelings for Touya had disappeared. This was just how far Sakura had taken her...and from the feelings of having her master's fingers inside her...It was going to get better. "The best bit is building up...Hang on until I say go..." Mirror could feel what Sakura had described as, The best bit, but she didn't know how long her body would be able to put up with this kind of pleasure.

Sakura knew that Mirror was close to releasing everything to her, magic, love and the rest of who she was. "Let your body go mad. If it wants to move...Let it move" Sakura whispered into Mirror's right ear, the poor glowing card only listened to her master. She didn't offer any resistance, not even a word against her, she just did it. No argument what so ever. Sakura's own heart was screaming at her to stop, but she had gone to far. The magic through her veins was starting to suppress her own emotions. Sakura pulled her twin fingers out of Mirror and slammed them into her again, speed increasing, heat climbing...It was almost here.

Sakura smiled as Mirror's whole body froze. Sakura's fingers froze with her, trying to get her to have as much out of her climax as she could, she would hold her for as long as necessary. "Now..." Mirror's body began to shiver, threatening to let loose all of what Sakura had made her build up. "Release" Sakura whispered. That was the last word that was needed. The last and final step. Mirror let go off all of her juices and internal fluid. Within seconds, Sakura had shot to where the opening of Mirror was, lapping it all up with her mouth/tongue combination. Mirror screamed in pleasure when Sakura did this. She had tried to have a semi-quiet climax...But with her mistress? The one who commanded her and the others? No chance. No chance in hell.

"Now..." Sakura spoke in-between slurps. "I didn't know you could hold back all this! Good work!" Sakura exclaimed as she slowly pulled Mirror down on top of her on the armchair. Mirror didn't have any energy to argue. All she wanted to do relax. Which Sakura was more then willing to allow her to do.

[3 hours later...]

Sakura yawned, looking to her clock in the main room. "Mmmm...Really?" She mumbles feeling her forehead which was very hot. "You know where to please mistress..." Sakura heard Mirror who was sprawled over her mumble so she smiles. Sakura slowly rubs her hands up and down Mirror's back, earning yet another moan. "Waking up are we?" Mirror nodded. "Yeah..." Sakura looked concerned for a few minutes. "What's wrong?" Mirror whispered to her.

Sakura looked at Mirror. "What...About...the others? I don't want to s-" Mirror put a finger to Sakura's lip, cutting her off. "We don't have to see anyone. If you want us and only us...Then that's where we stay...Forever" Sakura gave a sheepish grin. "Forever?" Mirror nodded. "Yes...Forever"

* * *

Chapter 2 will arise when I get the chance!

See you soon! ;)


End file.
